


It's better

by darkwriterff



Series: Getting Back to good [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwriterff/pseuds/darkwriterff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things may start looking up for the pair</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's better

Over the next week, Robert tried his best to keep Aaron grounded. Aaron tried his best to push him away.

Finally, after 6 grueling days of Aaron's snark and Robert taking deep breaths to keep from yelling back at Aaron, Robert snapped.

"Aaron! Please!" He finally yelled.

"What? You can't handle me, eh?" Aaron sneered heading for the staircase.

"Can we just talk?" Robert tries, resting his hand on Aaron's shoulder.

Aaron shrugs his hand off and turns to face Robert, "And what about, eh? You going to tell me how I'm not a pathetic victim again?"

"You're not." Robert insists.

"Then why do you look at me like I am one?" Aaron yells, taking a step towards Robert. Robert flinches momentarily and then straightens up, "I just want to talk to ya. That's all." Robert tries.

"Fine." Aaron stalks to the couch and sits down, "Talk."

Robert takes a steadying breath and follows Aaron to the couch. He takes a moment to decide where on the couch to sit and finally sits on the end, close to Aaron.

"How are you?" Robert starts.

Aaron stifles a laugh, "Really? That's the best you could do, is it?" He shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

"Hey, why are you doing this to me?" Robert says getting a little defensive. "I'm just trying to talk to you and you're treating me like garbage."

"I told you, I don't trust you." Aaron says.

"Why don't you? I've done nothing except be there for you since you told me about what happened. I followed you to Ireland, I helped you come back home, I've followed you this week, just to make sure you didn't do anything stupid. Yet you still don't trust me. What do I have to do to prove that you can?" Robert stands up and turns his back to Aaron.

"It's not that I don't, It's more that I can't." Aaron says quietly, keeping his eyes locked on anything that wasn't in the vicinity of Robert.

"Why not?" Robert asks.

"I dunno." Aaron starts, "No that's not true. We've been through a lot in the past year, me and you, yeah?"

"Yeah." Robert confirms.

"I don't know how to get back to a place where I can just...." Aaron pauses.

"Where you can just...what?" Robert turns back to Aaron and returns to his spot on the couch. He sees Aaron taking a bit of time, struggling with his words, so he slides a little closer and rests his hand on Aaron's knee. "Hey, it's ok, what is it?" He says softly.

"You really hurt me Robert. I don't know how to get back to a place where I can just...feel comfortable with you." Aaron says honestly.

"I understand that." Robert says. The two sit in silence for a few moments, neither quite sure what to say or do, but both hoping that they can get passed this blip and move on.

"Can you just...let me love you?" Robert asks, the first to break the silence.

Aaron closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He feels tears coming to his eyes, so he stands up and turns his back to Robert, trying to get his emotions under control.

Robert stands up and lightly grabs Aaron's wrist, his back still to Robert, "Just... I only want to love you. Please." Robert says, his emotions starting to overcome him.

"Aaron, I love you more than anything else in the world. I was hoping I proved it the last week." He said hopefully.

He pulled Aaron's arm, hoping he would turn around. When he didn't, he walked around in front of him. Face to face, Robert says, "I love you Aaron. Please, just let me love you."

Tears finally fall down Aaron's cheeks as he makes a small nod, "Yeah." He whispers out.

In that moment, Robert wasn't sure if his heart had stopped beating because of surprise, or if it was beating faster because the only man that he has ever loved, just told him that he could love him again.

"Yeah?" Robert says, his own tears falling down his cheeks.

"Yeah," Aaron whispers back. "I'm not ready for a relationship with you yet, but... I love you and want you to love me back."

Robert lets out a teary laugh and pulls Aaron closer to his body. Aaron, being a little startled, rests his hands on Robert's chest. They're so close, only a whisper was between them.

Robert lets go of Aaron's wrist and wraps his arm around his waist, pulling him impossibly close to him. "Say it again." Robert whispers.

"I love you." Aaron whispers out, closing his fists that are still resting on Robert's chest.

Robert smiles and rests his other hand on Aaron's cheek, his finger gently rubbing against his cheek. Aaron closes his eyes and leans into the touch.

"I love you too." Robert whispers back.

Aaron rests his forehead against Robert's lips and just lets himself feel. He feels his heart speed up, he feels his head start to spin, he feels everything he felt before, only stronger.

Robert gives a small kiss to Aaron's forehead, "Are we ok?"

"Not yet, but we're starting to be." Aaron answers.

"Good." Robert says, resting his head on top of Aaron's shoulder, in return, Aaron rests his head on Robert's.

They both know that they have a long way to go, but in that moment, they were both where they belonged... At home, in each other's arms.


End file.
